Items
There is a big amount of items in the game, scattered throughout the stages, they serve for either healing, supporting, or enhancing the attack capacities. Here's a list of the items with their effects. Pickups These items can't be stored and are used immediately on pick-up. Pocket Pussy Found in sex shops these give you a health bonus. Howeve, when u cum u get tired and you move slower. Health Capsules :Scattered around most levels, you'll find these simple-looking black-and-white items called Health Capsules. Touching a small one restores 15% of your health while a large one restores 30%. Energy Capsules :Much like the Health Capsules, these restore a bit of whatever weapon you have equipped at the time. The exact amount varies from weapon to weapon. Useable Items These items can be stored in the player's inventory and used at their leisure. Be careful, though! If you die while carrying any items, you lose them completely! Support Items Item-1 :This one spawns a platform you can climb in, it can be used 3 times. Rush Coil :The trusty dog Rush appears and makes you jump highly, very useful for getting special items or just plain getting away. Rush Jet :This allows you to fly at will, you can shoot from it to your enemies from parts they wouldn't guess. Eddie Call :This summons Eddie, Dr. Light's portable suitcase robot, to walk to you and throw you a random item. He could give you anything from a Small Energy Capsule to the coveted Mystery Tank as well as any weapon in the game! Beat Call :With this in your possession, Beat will save you from falling to your doom once and only once. As an added bonus, he has limited flight similar to the Rush Jet while being used, though for a much shorter time. Very helpful for a short boost. Tango Roll :Who says cats are lazy? This summons Tango, Roll's lovable green feline, who curls up in a spike ball and tears random enemies to shreds! Just hope you don't get TangoRoll'd yourself if someone else uses it! Recovery Items Energy Tank :AKA E-Tank. This item fully replenishes your health, quite simple. Weapon Tank :AKA W-Tank. These replenish a single weapon's ammo fully, they can be seen in most stages. Mystery Tank :AKA M-Tank. A mystery indeed. This fully restores not just one weapon's energy, but all your weapons' energies in one go as well as your health! Very, very rare item. Upgrades Proto Upgrade :This item turns your Mega Buster into the Proto Buster, which allows you to charge your shot, and Protoman's shield, which protects you from frontal shots. When shooting, Protoman's shield is taken down, allowing the player to be shot by enemies. Bass Upgrade :This item turns your Mega Buster into the Bass Buster, which allows you to fast fire your enemies. Removed Items While a number of items made the final cut into the game, there are a handful which didn't. These are they. They still exist in current .PK3 file, but could only be accessed throughout hacking. Item-2 :Similar to Rush Jet, Item-2 would have carried its rider across the map, though in a straight line instead of anywhere the user wanted to go. This was scrapped due to the inability to program platform "sticky" coding (Riders would fall off as they do on Guts Man's lifts) and its similarities with Rush Jet. Reggae Call :Chaos ensues! When used, this item would summon Reggae, Dr. Wily's loudmouthed peacock, who would in-turn summon random enemies such as Mettaurs or Big Eyes that would attack enemy players. Proto Shield :This is the shield part of the Proto Upgrade, without the buster. This would likely allow you to use the shield with other weapons, rather than be limited to using it just with the Proto Buster. It was either completely implemented into the Proto Upgrade, or scrapped. Other Items Special items that are associated with secrets, at the moment there is only one. Yashichi :The Yashichi is a special item hidden in every normal stage. At the moment the Yashichi serves no purpose in the game other than being an interesting Challenge to find. Touching a Yashichi does not collect it and in many cases it is impossible to get that close anyway. : :Article by Zellough, updated by Doc Lithius.